asesinato sangriento
by Yoru no luney
Summary: trata de una chica narrando lo que esta viviendo... selevanta como todos los dias de su cama y se pone a observa todo su al rededor y es cuando recuerda la masacre que hizo en su antigua secundaria por como la jusgaban y mata a todo el turno matutino de su escuela... y entre esas personas sus mejores amigas y la persona que le gusta. algo la saca de sus pensamientos y es cuando..


**Nota de la autora: este es mi tercera historia, y esta es sádica y creo que contiene algo de romance…. Bueno no sé realmente, ay personajes inventados por mí., Y otros que son de un programa llamado "Naruto". Esta historia re presenta lo que quisiera hacer con las personas que odio y lo que quiero hacer con las personas que amo. Hay un personaje llamado Edetsu, creo que su muerte fue un poco más cruel o no sé cómo se le podía llamar, pero la muerte de otro personaje llamado Totsuro, esa si la disfrute, porque me lo imagine sufriendo, y representa a la persona que odio o que me cae mal. Bueno espero que les guste. Es la primera vez que hago una historia sádica, o de suspenso, no sé cómo se le puede llamar a la categoría de esta historia.**

**Asesinato sangriento.**

**Narra Luney**

**Me levante de mi cama matrimonial… me quite las sabanas negras de encima.. Descobijándome … me senté en la orilla de la cama… suspire y me levante… me dirigí a mi baño privado….. Me lave los diente y la cara…. Salí del baño y lo primero que vi fue uno de los recortes de periódico en la pared que frente a mi escritorio…. Aquel que tenía como frase: "mueren 8 personas degolladas y descuartizadas" , ese fue mi asesinato preferido, porque me tome mi tiempo para matar a cada persona, degollarla y descuartizarla, disfrutando cada momento y movimiento, y jamás encontraron al responsable…. O sea yo… ni el FBI ni la policía ni nadie ha podido encontrarme, saben que existo… pero no saben que soy yo la responsable de todos aquellos asesinatos…. Sonreí después de ver ese recorte….. mire a mi alrededor y vi que las cuatro paredes de mi recamara estaban tapizadas de recortes de periódico…. De recortes de muertes y asesinatos… que yo hice ….. más de 500 recortes de periódico, y cada uno contiene la información de más de 8 personas muertas …. Sonreí de nuevo, me dirigí al ventanal de mi recamara.. abrí las cortinas y la ventana dejando entrar el frio y húmedo aire…. Era un día nublado y lluvioso,, el sol y el cielo estaba completamente cubiertos por las nubes grises… los autos pasaban por la calle y las personas caminaban por el concreto con su paraguas y muy bien abrigadas, el cielo se caía a pedazos y le temperatura bajaba cada vez más, para casi congelarnos… deje la ventana abierta me senté en la orilla de mi cama, que dando justo al frente de la ventana abierta. El leve viento frio entraba a mi recamara, tocaba mi cara… ese frio no era normal… era un frio que calaba hasta en los huesos… el clima y el día me asía recordar la masacre que hice en mi antigua secundaria.. donde mate a todo el turno matutino de la escuela… **

**Er mi último año de secundaria y esa escuela y todas las personas que estaban allí me traían malos recuerdos… y por eso los mate….. había un mocoso insolente que me molestaba… su nombre era Totsuro….. como lo odie… pero ese odio desapareció cuando mate a todos….**

**Recuerdo claramente todo.**

**-la tal Luney está loca y me da miedo- Totsuro se burlaba**

**- uy… si su mirada es sádica- decía Edetsu burlándose **

**- ya no ay que confiarnos- dijo Ikebin burlándose- pf…. Hahahahahahah no se crean hahahah.**

**- hahahahaha- Edetsu y Totsuro reian..**

**- hahahahahahahahaha… encontré una navaja militar en su mochila pero la volví dejar allí creo que si es una asesina hhahahahahahahahahah…. – dijo el obeso de Naku burlándose..**

**Ellos se reían y se burlaban…. Eso no me intereso…. Al que mas oía hablar era al enano de Totsuro burlándose de mi… pero lo que ninguno percato fue …. Que si soy una asesina…. Cada estupidez que decían esos idiotas me causaba mucha gracia…. Porque no sabían de lo que hablaban….. los deje burlarse unos minutos mas y que los disfrutaran porque serian los últimos minutos de su vida… ellos reían y se burlaban sin darse cuenta que yo escuchaba todo, yo me encontraba dos mesas de ellos…. Termino su tiempo de vida… me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí asía ellos… era hora del almuerzo y tenía suficiente tiempo para matarlos a todos ….. fui rápida y silenciosa…. Con el primero que empecé fue con Totsuro … lo tome del brazo derecho y de la nuca.. Estrelle con fuerza su rostro en la mesa… asiendo lo sangrar de la nariz y de la boca … lo azoté tres veces más en la mesa, su rostro contra la mesa.. le destroce la nariz y le agujere la frente con los azotes…. Lo solte… lo tome de nuevo del brazo y la nuca… y estrelle de nuevo su rostro contra un poste de metal…. Le destroce toda la zona " T" de su rostro… me salpique de sangre …. Deje que se tirara al piso… empezó a llorar y suplicarme de que no lo matara…. Lo patié con fuerza y le destroce la caja torácica… empezó a escupir sangre…. Le rompí una pierna…. Saque mi navaja y lo degollé …. La sangre me salpico la cara y la ropa….. ese día vestía de blanco… levante el rostro y voltea a ver al trió de idiotas que me miraban con terror y miedo… y los cuales me faltaban por matar… al ver sus expresiones de miedo y sorpresa en los rostros de esos idiotas … me causo mucha gracia, por que los deje helados con la escena que hice…. Sus caras de miedo me asían reír sínicamente…. Ese día llovía como nunca los chacos de de sangre se revolvían con el agua del cielo …..**

**Me dirigí a Ikebin lo tome con fuerza del cuello asiendo que dejar de respirar ….. lo apuñale 4 veces y lo degollé…. Me dirigí al obeso de Naku le corte la garganta y le descuarticé las manos …. Edetsu me miraba con terror y sorpresa… le dije **

**Me tienes miedo?-**

**El solo retrocedió hasta la cancha de volibol… me moví rápidamente.. lo tome del brazo…. Y se lo rompí….. empezó a gritar del dolor …. Me suplicaba que no lo matara…. Estaba punto de arrepentirme de a ver lo lastimado … hasta que recordé sus comentarios estúpidos…. Actué rápido …. Le rompí las piernas y lo hice caminar … hice que se arrodillara…. Grito con fuerza por el dolor … el charco de sangre a su alrededor me encantaba….. me empezó a sermonear disiendome:**

**Reacciona… no seas tonta…. No me mates… no seas una asesina! -**

**No me intereso en lo absoluto….. y lo mate…. Lo apuñale justo en el corazón .. pero antes de eso…. Le corte la garganta … y después lo deje desangrarse…. Su sangre se convino con los charcos de agua…. Dando una imagen impactante…. Los demás estudiantes de la secundaria miraban lo que hice …. De repente unan voz se empezó escuchar entre las personas …. Era de mi mejor amiga … Arula… que me gritaba:**

**-detente luney!, detente!- secundada por Zuki, Nashi y Nitseri…**

**Yo volteé hacia donde estaban ellas y conteste con un tono de voz frio:**

**-no se metan-**

**Arula se acerco a mi…**

**Luney , que haces?- me dijo ella muy triste.**

**No te metas Arula – le conteste fríamente.**

**No ves lo que haces?- insistió – te encerraran por esto!.**

**Cállate! Ya me hartaste - la mate..**

**Le encaje mi navaja en el estomago… la saque y la encaje de nuevo en su corazón … y la degollé….**

**Nashi, Zuku y Nitseri se acercaron a mi corriendo, su puse que querrían detener me… pero pensé rápido y también las mate e hice lo mismo con todas las personas presentes que estaban allí …. Todos lo alumnos incluyendo a los todos los profesores, secretarias, prefectos, etc.… los mate…. Absolutamente todos los mate…**

**La sangre corría en pequeños ríos en el suelo junto con el agua de la lluvia ….. Tome mis cosas y Salí de ahí sin dejar ni un rastro de mi presencia y que mate a todos…**

**Volví a mi presente…. Es increíble que todavía lo recuerde…. Eso sucedió hace 2 años…. Cuando yo tenía 15 años de edad….. Esa masacre fue la noticia de la primera plana en todo el país ….. Más de 620 personas muertas en un solo lugar y con una sola arma… fue el mejor asesinato sangriento de mi vida, jamás lo olvidare….. y demás de eso ellos se lo merecían… por burlarse de mi y tratar de detenerme….. por eso los mate….**

**Algo me saco de mis pensamientos y mi silencio… era alguien tocando la puerta de mi departamento… me dirigí a la puerta y abrí…**

**Buenos días señorita.. le tengo noticias… el señor Yashovi tiene un trabajo para ti: quiere que mates dos personas más – dijo un joven de mi edad de estatura media, cabello negro azulado y de ojos negros como la noche.. era el mensajero de Kuro Yashovi, era Sasuke Uchiha y también un amigo mio**

**Oh, claro que si…. – dije sonriendo**

**Aquí tienes la información necesaria, y ….. ya sabes el resto.. – dijo entregando me un sobre amarillo – te veo en la prepa o cuando me manden de nuevo-**

**Claro que si, grasias Sasuke- dije sonriendo maliciosa **

**El sonrió y se retiro….**

**Entre a mi departamento y serré la puerta , leí la respectiva información que contenía el sobre amarillo… era la fecha, lugar y hora de la localización de esas personas y,… claro un adelanto de mi pago por ese trabajito… sonreí maliciosa y deje el sobre en la mesa de la entrada…. Me dirigí mi recamara, me quite la pijama y me puse mi ropa de siempre: una camisa de manga larga color negra, una sudadera negra, un pantalón tubito color negro y justado, mis botines militares, me puse mi gabardina con gorro color negra tome mis guantes negros , en pocas palabras me vestí de negro, tome mis llaves , Salí de mi departamento, cerré y me fui a desayunar y a investigar….**

**Caminaba por el concreto y porcada tienda que pasaba…. Yo miraba mi reflejo… me miraba y pensaba….**

**-** y pensar que una joven como yo…. Sería una asesina consiente de todo y ndie se dé cuenta de eso **-**

**Deje de ver mi reflejo y entre a un restaurante bar y busque un asiento, lo encontré y me senté, encontré una mesa junto a la ventana, en la cual, yo me senté, ordene un café cappuccino y lo empecé a beber, de lanada llego un amigo mío el cual me miro y se sentó al frente de mi en la misma mesa, era un joven un año mayor que yo, bestia con unos gens negros prelavados, una camisa color plomo con mangas color negras y una chaqueta de cuero color negra, era de cabello negro, ojos amarillos o café dorado, piel blanca cuyo nombre es Edare Izikima…**

**Hola, porque tan sola, Luney – burlándose de mi soledad**

**No te burles, o matare a tu familia - dije sonriendo leve mente **

**Está bien…No te are enojar… por hoy… y como te ha ido?- dijo el azabache **

**Bien, con los trabajitos que me andado he estado ganando suficiente dinero como para hacer todo lo que me plazca o me venga en gana- tome un trago de café después – y a ti, como te ha ido?**

**Muy bien, desde que salimos de vacaciones me la he pasado muy bien – dijo Edare sonriendo.**

**Ni te acomodes aun nos falta un semestre y lo sabes – dije seriamente.**

**Lo sé. Te digo algo?..., es increíble que nadie sepa a qué te dedicas, más que Naruto, Sasuke, Rock lee, Neji, Hinata, shikamaru y otras personas y entre ellas yo- dijo Edare con un tono serio.**

**Pasamos horas hablando de lo que haríamos entrando a clases, y saco untema que me intereso.**

**Oye sabias que entraran 2 nuevos compañeros en nuestro salón?- dijo a un con su tono serio.**

**OH? Enserio? Y quiénes son? Eh?- dije sin ningún interés aparente mente..**

**La novia del Nara, Temari, y su hermano menor, Gaara….. tiene tu edad- dijo Edare antes de tomar un trago de café.**

**OH, vaya….. los matare- dije riendo.**

**No crees que estas yendo demasiado lejos con eso de la "asesina" – dijo Edare llamando mi atención.**

**Eso no te interesa, y será mejor que no te metas en lo que no te importa- dije sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro.**

**De acuerdo.. pero algún día podría llegar alguien que te descubra y te llevara con las autoridades … y entonces si sufrirás una condena hasta que mueras- dio serio**

**Nadie me ha descubierto, tengo 4 años matando personas, y nunca han encontrado pruebas que de muestren que yo los mate… y nunca lo harán… ya que yo no dejo rastro de nada de que me identifique.. entiendes?- dije con un tono frio en mis voz .**

**Ja… como digas- dijo Edre sonriendo- y di me…. Porque te volviste una asesina?... o como fue que te interesaste en eso? –**

**Bueno…. No hay mucho que contar….. cuando yo tenía 12 años mataron a mis padres y a mi hermano en mi propia cara…. Desde entonces….. no me preocupo por la existencia de nadie más que la mía – dije con frialdad **

**Oh! Ya veo….. pero por qué matas a gente inocente – insistió Edare .**

**Eso no tiene que importarte….. yo solo mato a quien me plazca…. Y no me importa quién sea… yo solo lo hago por que disfruto ver a la gente morir y por dinero, claro.- dije con frialdad**

**Vaya… sique eres mala…. Por eso me gustaste. – dio mirándome fijamente y sonriendo.**

**Ya tengo que irme…. Pero antes de retirarme quiero que ….. yo solo me enamore una vez y a esa persona la mate… así que no te conviene acercarte a mí….. porque yo no me apiado de nadie…. Sin importar sus sentimientos hacia mi o los míos hacia ellos ….. yo solo los asesino… adiós Edare- dije dándole la espalda a Edare, y retirándome.**

**NARRADORA **

**Edre se quedo en la mesa y siguió desayudando..**

**Con los Sabaku no**

**Temari, estás segura que iremos en la misma preparatoria donde estudia el vago de tu novio- dijo el pelirrojo con su tono de voz de siempre.**

**Ya te d9ije que se llama Sh9ikamaru y que no le digas a si, y si, si estoy segura que iremos.- dijo la rubia muy enojada.**

**Como sea- dijo el pelirrojo **

**Gaara se fue al despacho de su padre, el cual ya murió, Temari y el ya habían empacado sus cosas para irse, y Gaara antes de irse se fue al despacho de su padre para jurarle que mataria al responsable de su muerte, salió del despacho y se fue con su hermana a la estancia a esperar a Kankuro, uno de sus hermnos…**

**Bueno…. Vámonos ya- dijo el cstaño.**

**Los tres subieron a auto del castaño y se fueron…..**

**Gaara iba hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que Kankuro lo distrajo y lo saco de sus pensamientos.**

**Gaara….. llegando iras con Motsumoto Nakuma tiene muchos trabajitos para ti -dijo el castaño refiriéndose a matar gente.**

**Kankuro, no me digas que meterás a Gaara en eso… es muy peligroso – dijo Temari enojada.**

**Temari… ya estoy grande y además he matado cientos de personas… ya es normal para mí- dijo el pelirrojo con su tono de voz de siempre.**

**Pero Gaara te atrapara la policía – dijo Temari.**

**No lo creo…. Nadie me atrapado en más de 11 años que te hace pensar que lo harán ahora?...- dio Gaara con su tono de voz de siempre.**

**Bueno tienes razón…- dijo la rubia.**

**Con Luney **

**Ella iba caminando por las calles, buscando la dirección que le habían dado dentro del sobre amarillo.**

**Narra Luney **

**Caminaba por el concreto buscando esa dichosa casa, cuando la encontré me pare frente a esa residencia y observe detenidamente …. Pensando en mi estrategia para entrar y matar a esa pareja y a los testigos que estuviesen presentes en esa casa a media noche…. Son reí y me retire..**

**Caminaba por la ciudad y me encontré a Naruto y a su novia, Hinata. Me saludaron, pero los no te algo miedosos.**

**Que pasa Naruto?.. me tienen miedo?- dije sonriendo.**

**N-no, no es eso… es solo que….- dijo el rubio nervioso.**

**Tranquiliza te…. No los matare….. ustedes son mis amigos y a mis amigos no les hago daño siempre y cuando no intenten detener- dije antes de sonreírles dulcemente.**

'**pero por qué mataste a tus amigas de la secundaria?- dijo la tierna Hinata asiendo que me entristeciera, pero lo disimulé y conteste:**

**Porque intentaron detener me….. y tenía que matar a todos los testigos que vieron lo que hice –**

**Oh.. está bien – dijo Hime antes de regalarme una de sus sonrisas dulces.**

**Oigan vamos comer? Yo invito!- dije con poco animo.**

**Enserio?... tu pagaras?- dijo el rubio.**

**Claro que si….. yo invito… vamos- dije mostrándoles el camino.**

**Nos dirigimos a un restaurante y Naruto no dejaba de contar sus historias donde él es el héroe … no me interesaba lo que decía, pero sonreía y asentía con l cabeza como si en verdad he interesaba, llegamos al restaurante, ordenamos, platicamos y reíamos, nos sirvieron la comida y empezamos a comer.**

**Terminamos de comer. Pague l cuenta y ellos se despidieron y se retiraron.**

**Caminaba de nuevo pero esta vez me dirigí a mi departamento 6 calles antes de llegar a mi departamento, y unas personas se habían mudado la residencia de los Sabaku no, su pongo que eran los dueños, los hijos yo diría, porque al propietario de casa lo mate hace tiempo…**

**Me detuve en seco y observe quienes bajaban de la camioneta negra…**

**Bajo un castaño de cuerpo de deportista, supongo que mide 1.80, después bajo una rubia delgada, que media 1.65 o supongo que mas,…. Después bajo un joven vestido de negro, cabello rojo sangre, también era delgado, y parecía que también tenía cuerpo de deportista, media como 20 o 10 cm más que yo , media como 1.75…. vaya que era guapo…. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta que los observaba, me miro fijamente… con sus ojos verde acua… no me intereso…. Medí media vuelta y seguí mi caminando….el me observaba creo que después de que me fui de allí…. Pero no me importo..**

**Narradora**

**Gaara la observo y pensaba..**

**-** esa chica es muy hermosa….. ira en la misma preparatoria donde va el vago?... como sea… yo estoy aquí para matar al responsable de la muerte de mi padre**-**

**Ya que Luney se desapareció de la vista de Gaara, este se dirigió a dentro de su nuevo hogar…. Gaara y Kankuro metieron todas las maletas, mientras que Temari arreglaba tres habitaciones…. Obvio la más grande era para Gaara, ya que la recamara principal tenía entrada a la terraza de esa residencia y Gaara la pidió primero….**

**Después de desempacar y cenar .**

**Gaara…. Esta es la dirección de Matsumoto.. te quieres allí a las 7 :30pm-dijo Kankuro entregándole un papel en las manos de Gaara.**

**De acuerdo… me iré en mi auto- dijo Gaara sin ninguna expresión alguna..**

**Ok. Ten cuidado- dijo Temari.**

**Gaara se dio media vuelta- como sea- dijo antes de irse.**

**Narra Gaara.**

**Salí de mi nueva casa…..me dirigí a la cochera y saque mi Mustang clásico del 65 de color negro…. Y después de sacarlo me dirigí al escondite de Matsumoto… ya que el medaría trabajo… matando gente…. Y supongo que él sabe algo del o la responsable de la muerte de todas esas personas y claro… de la muerte de mi padre….. claro que yo soy un asesino.. pero trabajo para el FBI matando a los delincuentes, pero yo trabajo por mi cuenta… y pues soy bueno en lo que hago… uso dos Nite-tac de 9 mm de color negro, y son mis armas favoritas….**

**Llegue a mi destino… me baje de mi auto…. Oculte mis armas en mi pantalón… serré la puerta del chofer de mi auto… y camine hasta ese lugar oscuro que se miraba al fondo…. Ya que me acerque más me di cuenta que era una enorme bodega… entre….. no había nada de luz….. Apenas alcanzaba a distinguir entre la oscuridad… Se escucho una voz.. no hice caso..me moví rápido… me tomaron de los brazos .. después del cuello, me sujetaron con fuerza y una persona entre la oscuridad hablo…**

**quien eres?.. y como llegaste aquí? – me dijo una voz grave, yo conteste con mi tono de siempre.**

**Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara – la persona que estaba en la oscuridad ordeno que me mataran… sonreí y me moví rápidamente, golpeé con fuerza a las personas que me sujetaban saque ambas nite-tac y les apunte a las personas que golpee …. Mire hacia la oscuridad y la 'persona que se encontraba entre la oscuridad aplaudió y fue mostrándose…. Salí completamente de la oscuridad hacia la luz y hablo…**

**Vaya….. Kankuro tenía razón… eres…. Impresionante, mi nombre es Matsumoto Nakuma-**

**Kankuro me dijo que tenias unos trabajitos para mi….. es cierto?- dije con mi tono de voz de siempre.**

**Si, quiero que mates a muchas personas….. pero…. La que más me interesa es la persona que a matado a toda esta gente – me dijo mostrando me muchos recortes de periódico.**

**OH… ¿esto es una masacre?- dije sorprendido pero serio aparente mente.**

**Si, no sé si es hombre o mujer pero creo que tiene entre 18 y 15 años de edad, esta joven o este joven ….. mato a todo el turno matutino de su antigua secundaria…. Más de 650 personas murieron apuñalados… quiero que encuentres a la o el responsable de esto…. Y lo mates…**

**No me deja continuar con mis fraudes.. mata a todos mis clientes y socios… por eso te contrate…. Este es tu adelanto- lo ultimo me lo dijo entregándome un sobre con mucho dinero … lo que me dijo de que 650 alumnos murieron apuñalados.. me di cuenta que es la misma persona que mato a mi padre, porque mi padre también murió apuñalado.**


End file.
